


Preheat Talking

by Ælfflæd (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hong Jisoo | Joshua, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Scenting, Talk of Pregnancy, preheat, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/%C3%86lffl%C3%A6d
Summary: Sometimes our hormones make us say things we should or shouldn't say anyway.  Make us realise desires we already have and have yet to acknowledge.  Listen to your body, it knows more than you think.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Implied Jeongharem, Implied Seventeen Pack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Preheat Talking

**Author's Note:**

> How many AUs do I have in this weirdly connected/Not connected universe?  
> I have no clue.  
> This AU is Idolverse, and not the same as my other creations.  
> More could be added or not, so I've marked it finished.
> 
> Any questions, please ask!
> 
> Disclaimer: People aren't mine and this isn't a reflection of them.  
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Falling For U as a song is a good accompaniment to this piece.

“Sorry, I’m dynamic sensitive … Yes I’m aware that makes things difficult … Preheat … Five days … Well, no… Well honestly, as long as Noonas don’t scent me I should be okay … Of course … Just because I’m an omega…” Jeonghan was on the phone and getting more and more frustrated. Seungcheol came over to him, putting a mug of tea on the counter in front of him.

“Do you want me to talk to them?” Seungcheol mouthed and Jeonghan shook his head, he could do this.

“No. Sorry. Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean you need to talk to an alpha. If you really need that we will just cancel. Do you want me to model or not? Right, thank you. So, this was just a courtesy call to let you know that no scenting will be possible, and that I’ll be in preheat … I really don’t see how that is pertinent information … No I won’t be answering that question. Well, you’ll just have to deal with that. Tomorrow at six. Yes. Goodbye.”

Putting the phone down, Jeonghan screamed. “I hate alphas. I SWEAR to god. _Are you mated sir? Can I speak to your alpha sir?_ No no you cannot, am I not enough you bumbling buffoons?” He looked at Seungcheol, he really wanted a hug. Screw preheat and his stupid body. He growled slightly and Seungcheol made an aborted step towards him.

“Is there anything I can do Hannie?” Seungcheol asked gently.

“No. Nothing is going to do anything. I’m going to go down to the creche and help out for a while.” Jeonghan dragged a hand through his hair in frustration.

The crèche was just that, a crèche, generally the children of people who worked in the idol industry, and Jeonghan had long since arranged with the owners that he could go down and help out during his preheat. Being sensitive to alpha, beta and omega pheromones meant that any type of dynamic scenting in his preheat could propel him into an early heat. Children didn’t present until about 15 at the earliest, and they generally just smelled safe and like powder up until then. Their pheromones were incapable of propelling anyone into a heat. And he got to get the contact that he desperately needed.

The kids loved when he came down, especially the babies and small toddlers who were super receptive to pre-heat smells; it was a comfort to them. 

The Noona at the desk smiled at him as he stepped through the door, “Jeonghan! We were wondering if we would see you again this week. How are you?”

“In desperate need of cuddles,” the omega smiled at her tiredly, “How are things?”

“Busy, lots of people in town this week. There are lots of babies, and they’re all setting each other off, would you go into them?” She asked, refraining from going to hug him in greeting.

“Sounds right, all these award shows, and their negotiations… I’ll see what help I can be” he responded while putting on an apron. Babies associated the pre-heat scent with their omega parents, if they had them, and it soothed them no matter what.

Jeonghan stepped into the baby room humming slightly as the clean, baby powder blue scent started to take effect. He went over to the only crying baby and picked her up, cooing at her and cradling her to his chest, nose close to his scent gland. She cried for a few more seconds before stopping and breathing against him.

Jeonghan nosed her hair, and started to purr quietly, startling himself a little. He loved babies. Baby broadcasts were quite popular in Korea and he loved when he was invited. He definitely wanted to be an eomma; not all omegas did, but it was one of those distant wishes that he thought about sometimes. Happy, swollen with pups and in love. 

Jeonghan put it out of his mind. That was preheat talking. 

Settling into the rocking chair in the corner of the room, Jeonghan rocked the baby until she fell asleep. After a little while, he tucked her back into her cot; and checked on the others. There was a pair of twins in one of the cots, and as he looked dotingly down at them, they gurgled at him and made grabby hands at him.

Jeonghan smiled softly and leaned down to gather them into his arms. Going back to the rocking chair, he hummed at them, something from rehearsal, he couldn’t remember the name, and they yawned and batted their eyes at him.

It was to this scene that Joshua slipped into: Jeonghan purring and humming at two babies in his arms. The beta just watched, waiting for Jeonghan to pick up on his scent. 

Jeonghan’s purring cut out and he snapped his head up smiling. “Beta,” he started, and Joshua frowned at him. 

“You look so perfect there, baby. But that’s not my name” Joshua stopped himself from going over to kiss the elder, that would not help matters.

Jeonghan looked at him, mentally going back through what he had said, “… sorry, Joshua sorry,” Joshua nodded at him. Being from America, he didn’t like being called by his designation; it was seen as either derogatory or overly formal, but for Jeonghan, being from a family pack, it was second nature to call everyone by their designation. 

“I was just wondering, are you sure I’ll tip you into heat if I hug you?”

Jeonghan sighed quietly, “yeah, I’m sure, I just really really want you to though” he squeezed the babies tight to his chest and one of them whined softly. Jeonghan jumped, tears coming to his eyes, “sorry babies sorry, so sorry, Hannie didn’t mean to, Hannie just wanted a cuddle, there you are it’s ok sweetheart, Hannie is sorry,” he tucked them into their cribs, and then swiped at his eyes.

Joshua’s heart ached for him.

Jeonghan came closer to the beta, but stayed on the other side of a crib. “I just want you to hold me, and I know its stupid but I want, I know its the heat talking, but I want, it, it doesn’t matter-”

“Tell me anyway, Hannie” Joshua looked at him softly and Jeonghan had to grip the bars of the crib to stop himself from reaching out to grab him.

“Babies, I want to be pregnant with pups, pack pups, love pups, yours and and and” he stopped, tears falling off his nose, “I know it’ll be years if it ever happens, but...”

Joshua came around the crib, telegraphing his movements so that Jeonghan could move away if he needed to. Jeonghan just blinked at him, crying softly.

“I was holding a little girl on the chair, and all I could imagine was being swollen with pups, Shua, I, Shua, Shua”

Joshua reached out and put a hand in the centre of Jeonghan’s back, turning the omega towards his chest. “I’m here, I’m here”

That was all Jeonghan needed to throw himself against Joshua’s chest and cry. Joshua wrapped his arms around him and just held him close.

When Jeonghan’s tears abated, Joshua’s shirt was drenched, and he had squished them both into the rocking chair. By some miracle, Jeonghan’s tears hadn’t set any of the babies off, they were all still asleep.

“Feel a little better?” Joshua asked softly, rocking them gently in the chair.

Nodding, Jeonghan pulled back a little, wiping at his face uselessly with his hand. “Sorry-”

“No need to apologise, I know you find preheat awful-”

“-sorry for your shirt, and and” Jeonghan’s voice tightened back up and Joshua rubbed his back, looking searchingly at him.

“I know you want babies Jeonghan-ah, hell, find one member of our pack that doesn’t. Seungcheol and I definitely want babies with you love, and we will. All in good time, yeah?”

“I just feel like it’s never going to happen” tears started falling again and Joshua shook his head.

“It will, I promise it will. We only have a year left in this contract, and you know we’re asking for a five year break. We can try then. That’s the plan right?”

Jeonghan sniffled and nodded, then shook his head, “what if they don’t agree?”

“Don’t worry about that. We’re plenty rich. If they don’t agree, they don’t agree.” Joshua soothed, and Jeonghan nodded, knowing that he knew all this, just his head was going cottony and things weren’t clicking as quickly as they should do.

“Bet-Shua, I think, I think my heat-” Jeonghan whispered, settling his head back down onto Joshua’s shoulder sleepily and Joshua hummed quietly.

“No worries baby, let’s get you back upstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
